In recent years, a number of different applications have arisen in which digital signals representing data are processed and the processed signals are then converted to analog signals. For example, such applications have included the transmission of television signals through coaxial lines to homes. In such systems, the digital data is converted to analog signals and the analog signals are then transmitted through coaxial lines to homes of subscribers. Other applications are in microwave links and satellite communications.
In a number of the different applications involving the processing of digital data and the conversion of the processed digital data to analog signals, the digital data is provided at a variable input frequency or rate and the analog signals are provided at a fixed sampling frequency different from the variable input frequency or rate. For example, the digital data may be provided in the range of approximately 0.1-20 megabits per second and the analog signals may be sampled at a fixed frequency in the range of approximately 100-200 megahertz.
In the above example, the variable rate digital signals in the range of 0.1-20 megabits/second are converted to a modulated analog intermediate frequency signal having a fixed sampling frequency. For example, the digital signals in the range of 0.1-20 megabits/second may be converted to signals at a fixed sampling frequency of approximately 100-200 megahertz. The signals at the sampling frequency are then modulated onto a programmable carrier frequency in the range of approximately 5-65 MHz. at the fixed sampling frequency of approximately 100-200 megahertz.
As will be seen from the above discussion, a considerable range of frequencies (e.g. 0.1-20 megabits/second) have to be converted to a single fixed frequency (e.g. 120 megahertz). This is not easy. If the conversion is not accurate, the signals at the fixed sampling frequency jitter. When the signals illustratively provide television information, the jitter produces a significant deterioration in the quality of the television image.